L'Année du Cannibale
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Hannigram. Une myriade de textes autour du personnage d'Hannibal. Glissons-y aussi Will, Crawford, Zeller, Price, Lounds... Rajoutons à tout cela plusieurs litres de sang, une bonne pincée de cannibalisme, un zeste de contacts enrichissants, saupoudrons de chiens affectueux, mélangeons, laissons mariner un an dans du bon vin rouge, puis dressons et, enfin, servons !
1. Bloody Valentines

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et Brian Fuller.

 **Pairing :** Hannigram.

 **Avertissement :** Rating M. Ce qui se passe dans ces textes peut heurter la sensibilité des personnes... sensibles, justement. Alors si cette phrase vous inquiète, vous êtes évidemment libres de faire demi-tour !

 **Aveu :** je crois que j'ai récidivé avec les projets pharaoniques... Comment dire... Dans le meilleur des cas, si j'atteignais les 365 textes (pas en un an, s'entend, mais au bout d'une vie de labeur, pourquoi pas XD), je m'en sentirais très satisfait. Mais pour calmer un peu mes ambitions mégalomanes, remplir doucement ce recueil au gré de l'inspiration sera déjà pas mal :)

 **Pour les reviews anonymes :** _Merci infiniment_ de prendre quelques minutes pour me faire part de vos impressions ! Dans la mesure où ce site ne me permet pas de vous répondre, sachez que les textes de _L'Année du Cannibale_ sont aussi publiés sur Archive of Our Own (pseudo : Maeglin_Surion) et que là-bas, vous pouvez laisser votre e-mail pour me permettre de vous joindre :D

* * *

 **Premier texte :** post saison 3.  


J'inaugure ce recueil avec un cadeau pour _Blue Wendigo_ ! Joyeux Anniversaire, _Blue_ ! _*jette des confettis*_ J'espère que ça te plaira :)

Et joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous ! :D

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Bloody Valentines**

Il était tard, la nuit profonde de février couvrait les toits de Copenhague de ses ailes noires et le vent glacial s'insinuait sournoisement jusque sous les manteaux et au cœur des écharpes de laine pour mordre de ses dents tranchantes la peau fine et tendre qui s'y abritait.

Déjà, les grues cendrées revenaient de leurs estives. Leurs coups de trompette se répercutaient sur l'eau d'encre du port sans que l'on puisse les voir mais, parfois, un V discret se dessinait dans la lumière fantomatique de la lune pour s'estomper immédiatement. C'était bien trop tôt, il faisait bien trop froid, mais elles n'avaient de cesse de survoler le Seeland pour relier sans tarder le lieu secret qui soustrairait leurs amours aux yeux du monde.

Le nez levé vers le ciel et les paupières closes, un homme grand et élancé humait le nordet chargé d'embruns qui lui transperçaient le visage comme autant de minuscules aiguilles. Les joues légèrement plus roses qu'à l'ordinaire, il sourit, dévoilant des dents qui le terrifiaient étant plus jeune. Il était temps, c'était l'heure. En ce quatorze février, les échassiers n'étaient pas les seuls à se hâter de célébrer les liens qui les unissaient à la vie, à la mort.

Drapé du même noir que la nuit, l'inconnu ganta ses mains puissantes et se fondit dans les rues. Nul ne le remarqua, nul ne le vit distinctement. Il n'était qu'une impression, une ombre fugitive que l'œil ne faisait qu'entrapercevoir. Son pas silencieux coulait sur les pavés à une vitesse surprenante tandis qu'il longeait un bras de rivière et s'éloignait de l'effervescence nocturne de la capitale danoise.

Dans une boucle du sentier, il s'arrêta pour caresser le doux plumage d'un couple de cygnes de ses yeux marmoréens. Les fiers volatiles semblaient flotter sur le néant tant l'eau était sombre. S'octroyant un instant pour admirer leur beauté céleste, il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui tournent le dos, leurs splendides ailes relevées en cloche au-dessus de leurs échines blanches.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans la pénombre, l'homme reprit sa route sans un bruit, à peine un souffle d'air dans les rares feuilles mortes qui gisaient encore sur la rive. Relevant son col, il redressa la tête et, soudain, il la vit, assise de dos sous un immense saule pleureur dénué de son feuillage et dont les branches pendaient autour d'elle comme les barreaux d'une geôle. Sa posture seule irradiait d'insolence.

La frêle silhouette de cette femme s'imprimait sur les iris fauves avec une netteté stupéfiante ; chaque forme, chaque contour semblaient tracés d'un fin trait rouge comme le sang frais. Son manteau bleu céruléen se détachait à peine sur le bois du dossier, mais sa chevelure flamboyante formait une tache à la fois vive et incertaine, comme un feu follet oscillant dans les brumes obscures d'un marécage.

Ralentissant son pas qui ne fut bientôt plus qu'un frottement imperceptible, il s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir debout derrière elle. Il aurait pu la toucher sans même avoir besoin de tendre le bras. Alors, lentement, comme si ses lèvres étaient engourdies par le froid, il murmura :

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle Lounds. »

A l'entente de cette voix portant en elle à la fois la douceur de l'été et la cruauté de l'hiver, la rousse se raidit et son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle eut envie de l'arracher. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se retourner, lui sourire et le saluer comme si de rien n'était, mais quelque chose d'inédit l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas cette sensation piquante qui l'émoustillait autrefois, quand elle sentait qu'elle approchait de choses que l'on ne voulait pas voir mis au jour. Cette sensation-ci la prenait aux tripes et la paralysait totalement. C'était de l'épouvante pure.

Concentrée à l'extrême sur son ouïe, la journaliste crut d'abord avoir rêvé. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le vent qui faisait parfois grincer les branches des arbres parsemant la berge. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son corps la trahit et se relâcha quelque peu, affaissant ses épaules et blessant ses poumons d'une infinité de petits aiguillons de glace tandis qu'elle inspirait profondément.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle capta un mouvement, une ombre lointaine, tremblotante comme un mirage. Celle-ci disparut derrière un arbre pour réapparaitre aux côtés d'un banc, beaucoup plus près. Beaucoup trop près. La terreur se referma sur elle comme les mâchoires d'une dionée sur une mouche.

C'était un homme dont le haut du corps était enveloppé dans une chaude veste fourrée de plumes. Elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais reconnut sans peine le halo de boucles qui l'encadrait. Il s'approcha encore de sa démarche si familière et se volatilisa une nouvelle fois dans la pénombre.

D'un coup, il fut près d'elle et la femme aux cheveux roux sursauta, se tassant sur son siège autant qu'elle le put pour lui échapper. Une main surgit alors de derrière elle et vint fermement enserrer son épaule tremblante.

« N'ayez crainte, mademoiselle Lounds.

― Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. »

Respirant profondément, elle rassembla tout son courage pour lever les yeux vers celui qui la surplombait. La lumière de l'astre qui se reflétait dans la rivière donnait à ses yeux une lueur spectrale qui la pétrifia. Il avait l'air avenant, mais son sourire n'exprimait nullement la bienveillance. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait toujours cordialement haïe et ce depuis les premières lignes qu'elle avait osée écrire à son sujet.

En ce temps-là, elle se croyait à l'abri… En ce temps-là, elle se croyait intouchable. Mais ce soir, des années plus tard, Freddie Lounds vit dans les iris glacés quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné sans jamais oser pleinement y croire. Ce soir, ils étaient là tous les deux, tout près d'elle, et le surnom ignominieux dont elle les avait jadis affublés lui revint en mémoire, plus atroce que jamais.

Les Amants Tueurs.

La pression sur son épaule se relâcha et le deuxième homme entra dans son champ de vision. Droit et altier, il dégageait encore cette aura mystique qui insufflait à quiconque le regardait la sensation que celui dont elle irradiait ne souffrirait aucun écart d'aucune sorte. A cette pensée, elle voulut grimacer mais n'en fut pas capable. Tout son panache semblait s'être envolé d'un seul coup et elle se sentait horriblement exposée.

L'élégant inclina la tête sur le côté et la jaugea de ses yeux qui semblaient continuellement éclairés de l'intérieur par brasier rougeoyant. Son visage anguleux était toujours le même, un masque impénétrable qui ne laissait aucune expression le trahir.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la rouquine pour se rendre compte que l'autre avait déposé son sac à dos pour en extirper quelque chose d'assez volumineux qu'il dépliait. C'était une jolie petite table ronde, pas assez grande pour permettre à trois personnes de s'y rassembler, mais parfaitement adaptée à un dîner en amoureux. A cette pensée, Freddie ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. On était le quatorze février, jour de la Saint Valentin, et les Amants Tueurs étaient auprès d'elle.

Quand elle les rouvrit, une flamme vacillait doucement dans un bougeoir opalescent qui la protégeait du vent d'hiver et deux verres à vin trônaient de chaque côté d'une bouteille de Pétrus de près de quarante ans d'âge. Les tourtereaux semblaient l'avoir totalement oubliée et s'effleuraient en se croisant devant elle. Gracieux comme des danseurs, ils semblaient frôler le sol plutôt que de le fouler et tout autour d'eux régnait un silence sépulcral. Fascinée par le spectacle, la journaliste ne sursauta pas lorsqu'une pointe longue et fine se ficha sous son oreille ; peut-être ne l'avait-elle même pas sentie. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à avoir la langue pâteuse et voulut déglutir, mais son corps ne lui appartenait plus et tout mouvement lui était désormais interdit. Épouvantée, la femme qui était autrefois droite et fière demeura là, le dos voûté, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, tandis que la table terminait d'être dressée.

Ce fut ainsi que Freddie Lounds cessa d'exister.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés déplia un petit guéridon sur lequel étaient attachés des couteaux et un plateau de service en argent. Avec adresse et sans le moindre tintement métallique, celui dont le visage arborait des traits scandinaves prit l'une des lames et la soupesa, appréciant le tranchant qui brillait sous la lumière ivoirine.

Sur le banc, tout près du corps inerte, il déposa un sachet d'où il extirpa un bloc de parmesan, un citron, une petite bouteille d'huile d'olive et deux minuscules bocaux d'épices. Complètement apathique et définitivement incapable d'extérioriser sa terreur, leur proie les observait dans un état second. Alors, toujours aussi calmement, le blond lui retira son manteau, son écharpe de soie et, avec l'aide du couteau, découpa les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux épaules sans la blesser. L'ensemble vint reposer de l'autre côté de ses hanches tandis qu'elle suivait le manège avec des yeux exorbités.

Lentement, les mains gantées de cuir coulèrent vers sa jupe et la remontèrent jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Pas assez pour violer son intimité, mais suffisamment pour atteindre ses jambes. Avec adresse, la lame fut glissée entre la peau et les collants et ceux-ci furent ouverts à la manière d'une pelure de banane. Satisfait du résultat, il rangea le couteau qu'il n'utiliserait plus et en prit un autre, plus long, plus souple et plus fin.

Entre temps, le brun s'était installé à la table et avait servi le vin. Il attendait désormais, couvant son amant de son regard brillant d'amour et d'impatience.

Ses yeux étaient la seule chose que la malheureuse était encore capable de mouvoir et ils passaient sans cesse d'un bourreau à l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il expose sa peau, elle avait encore imaginé qu'elle puisse s'en sortir, mais maintenant que le vent glacé l'ankylosait et que le couteau approchait de son bras, elle comprenait que tout était fini et qu'on ne l'autoriserait même pas à se défendre.

Tenant le bras fin et souple d'une main, l'homme inclina la lame et retira une longue tranche de biceps qu'il glissa dans un bocal. Ainsi débarrassé de la peau, il s'attaqua au tissu musculaire et disposa les fines lamelles sur le plateau d'argent. La viande chaude prélevée sur le vif fumait dans la nuit hivernale et dégageait une odeur ferreuse qui fit naître la nausée dans le petit corps pétrifié. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, seulement le froid, ce froid pernicieux et effroyable qui commençait à la brûler comme si elle s'était trop approchée du feu du dragon. Le monstre anthropophage ne lui accordait plus le moindre regard, à présent. Elle n'était plus que de la viande et il dépouilla ainsi les deux bras de leur dîner.

Lorsque le plateau fut plein, le visage osseux du cannibale s'inclina et les commissures des lèvres se soulevèrent tandis qu'il essuyait délicatement la lame ensanglantée. Bouchant le goulot de la bouteille avec son pouce, il assaisonna la viande d'un filet d'huile d'olive auquel vinrent s'ajouter un soupçon de sel et de poivre. Le citron fut découpé en quartiers et agencé sur les bords du plat ; enfin, des lamelles translucides de parmesan furent soigneusement débitées à l'économe et disposées sur la viande refroidie. Satisfait, il essuya ses mains sur une serviette et retira ses gants.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses mains ; si la droite était des plus normales, la gauche, elle, arborait une polydactylie post-axiale homogène mais abominable. Cette main était plus grande que sa consœur, plus puissante aussi, et la rousse ne doutait pas que cette chose avait maintenu d'innombrables têtes dans un étau effroyable pendant qu'on privait ces gens de leur vie. A sa grande surprise, elle ne compta que cinq doigts, mais à force de concentration, elle remarqua une longue cicatrice qui courait de la gauche du majeur jusqu'à la base du poignet. Elle trouva aussi la main plus raide qu'autrefois, elle ne l'effrayait plus autant.

Au seuil de l'inconscience, la suppliciée sentit sa vue se brouiller et sa tête s'inclina sur le côté sans que le couple ne s'en émeuve. Assis face à face à la minuscule table ronde, le docteur Hannibal Lecter et son compagnon Will Graham, l'ancien profiler qui lui avait jadis donné la chasse, se partagèrent le carpaccio et levèrent leurs verres en souriant. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, seuls leurs yeux parlaient, et ils le faisaient avec une intensité telle que le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Le cristal chanta alors qu'ils trinquaient et ils burent avec délice ce nectar harmonieux aux notes de cassis et de cerise, de violette, de réglisse et de truffe. Plissant les yeux pour tenter de maintenir sa concentration, elle devina que leurs doigts se mêlaient dans une douce caresse tandis qu'ils piquaient la viande de leurs petites fourchettes orfévrées. Le plaisir qu'ils ressentirent en la glissant entre leurs dents blanches était suréminent et, bien qu'un dégoût profond l'assaille, elle trouva le tableau enchanteur.

Ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent et le lourd rideau de cils ourlés de noir tomba doucement sur l'acte final de sa vie ; elle ne sentit pas non plus la lame lorsqu'elle s'insinua dans les tissus de ses cuisses. Les tintements des couverts d'argent se perdirent progressivement dans la brume qui l'entourait de ses bras vaporeux et rassurants. Lentement, son visage émacié bascula en avant et ses poumons se vidèrent une dernière fois dans un discret soupir.

Elle demeura ainsi longtemps après que les amants s'en soient allés glorifier leur union sensuelle, si bien que les frimas de février ornèrent ses cils et ses cheveux d'une kyrielle de minuscules diamants.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Ce premier texte est aussi ma réponse au _Challenge de février 2018_ du _Collectif NONAME_ pour lequel il s'agissait de faire ressortir une ambiance particulière.

Et associée au challenge, cette question posée par _Sanashiya_ : Quels sont les livres/films/autre qui vous ont le plus marqué(e), et pourquoi ?

A laquelle je répondrais sans hésiter : les livres de J. R. R. Tolkien, plus particulièrement _Le Silmarillion_ et la trilogie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Je les ai lu tout gamin et l'univers incroyablement complexe de Tolkien a été pour moi une échappatoire des plus fascinantes. Je les emmenais partout, je les relisais tout le temps, je ne m'en lassais jamais et je ne m'en suis toujours pas lassé. Tolkien a toujours eu l'art de m'emmener loin, très loin des choses qui m'insupportent.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression dans une review :-)

Au plaisir,

 _Maeglin_


	2. Il s'appelait Will Graham

**Situation :** post saison 3. POV Hannibal.

Réponse au _Challenge de mars du Collectif NoName_ sur le thème « Il s'appelait ». En d'autres termes, il s'agit d'écrire un texte qui s'ouvre sur ces mots et qui explore les souvenirs d'un personnage qui peut penser à quelqu'un (de mort ou non).

Associé à ça, le défi de l'auteur : « Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivant ou mort, célèbre ou pas) qui vous a marqué et pourquoi. » Et donc, même s'il est dur de choisir, je dirais Jules Verne, parce que j'ai lu son _Vingt mille lieues sous les mers_ quand j'étais tout gamin et qu'il m'a mis des étoiles plein les yeux. A cette époque, je rêvais déjà d'océans et de leurs profondeurs insondables et grâce au Nautilus, j'y suis descendu avec le capitaine Nemo. C'est grâce à Jules Verne que je me suis découvert une passion pour les océans et leurs mystères, passion qui ne m'a jamais quitté puisque je suis devenu biologiste marin. Merci Juju.

* * *

Bon euh, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'aime ce texte ou pas. J'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire, ça c'est sûr et ça change un peu de ce que je fais d'habitude. Je voulais essayer un truc avec Hannibal (qui pour le coup est peut-être légèrement OOC). A vous de voir si ça vous branche ou non x)

* * *

 **Il s'appelait Will Graham**

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il était consultant pour le FBI. Spécialisé dans l'analyse du comportement des tueurs en série et autres psychopathes, il mettait ses brillantes capacités d'analyse et son don particulier au service de la loi.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et son incroyable capacité d'empathie lui permettait de se projeter littéralement dans la tête des criminels qu'il traquait. Il en a arrêté beaucoup, mais il en a surtout beaucoup souffert car il mésestimait ce don.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il s'était trouvé un endroit où il se sentait bien et où il n'avait pas à porter la charge de son empathie. Mais Jack Crawford, le directeur du bureau des sciences du comportement du FBI, revenait toujours le chercher et, toujours, Will revenait. Parce qu'il était fait pour ça et qu'il le savait.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il était profondément attaché à ses convictions.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et en lui s'était opéré un changement aussi délicieux que progressif. Lentement, une chose tapie depuis toujours au plus profond de son cœur s'était réveillée et était remontée à la surface. Lentement, Will Graham était devenu lui-même.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je m'appelais Hannibal Lecter.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il chassait les tueurs en série.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et j'étais un tueur en série.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait regardé.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait vu.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il était entré dans ma tête.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il avait pensé comme moi, réfléchi comme moi, agi comme moi, vécu comme moi, ressenti comme moi.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait appris à voir.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait appris son empathie.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait appris à penser comme lui, à réfléchir comme lui, à agir comme lui, à vivre comme lui, à ressentir comme lui.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je lui avais appris à être lui-même.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait laissé être moi-même.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait prouvé qu'il restait quelque chose à aimer en moi.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il était devenu mon univers.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il était devenu mon époux.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait ouvert son cœur.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je lui avais offert mon âme.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je m'appelais Hannibal Lecter, il était profiler au FBI et j'étais l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je m'appelais Hannibal Lecter, ensemble, nous nous étions réalisés. Ensemble, nous étions enfin devenus nous-mêmes.

L'Éventreur de Chesapeake, le Monstre de Florence, l'Imitateur, Hannibal le Cannibale, tous ces noms n'existent plus.

Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter, ces noms-là n'existent plus.

Ils n'appartiennent plus qu'au passé et à l'intimité des murs marmoréens de notre palais mémoriel.

Maintenant, il y a nous. Les identités que nous endossons, importent peu. La seule chose qui compte, c'est ce tout que nous formons ensemble, cet état transcendé que l'un ne peut atteindre sans l'autre. Il nous définit, il nous porte, il nous fait vivre. Sans lui, nous ne serions rien. Sans lui, nous n'existerions plus.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et sans lui, je ne serais rien. Sans lui, mon existence n'aurait plus de sens.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je m'appelais Hannibal Lecter. Nous étions l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, l'Imitateur, le Monstre de Florence. Nous étions un professeur et un médecin. Nous étions un profiler et un tueur en série. Nous sommes des professeurs, nous sommes des médecins, nous sommes des tueurs en série, nous sommes les Amants Tueurs… et le monde est notre royaume.

* * *

Euuuuh voilà, j'ai voulu essayé un truc et je l'ai essayé.

 _*barre sur sa liste de trucs chelous à faire*_

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :-)

 _Maeglin_


	3. La porte qui n'existait pas

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et de Brian Fuller.

 **Rating et contexte :** M (Hannigram) - Post-Saison 3

* * *

 **Note :** Cet OS est mon cadeau du **Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif NoName** pour **Sanashiya**. Je te souhaite encore une fois un joyeux Noël (oui parce que je l'ai d'abord publié sur Ao3 le 24...), puis aussi et surtout une excellente année 2019.

J'espère que ce petit texte te plaira (et à vous autres aussi) autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

 **La porte qui n'existait pas**

Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Will, ce qu'il avait fini par nommer « l'après-chute » n'avait pas été si compliqué.

Évidemment, il leur avait fallu échapper aux vagues déchaînées et gagner un lieu sûr, puis soigner leurs blessures et envisager un futur. Un futur dans lequel Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter ne seraient plus de ce monde, où ils se seraient noyés dans la baie de Chesapeake.

Évidemment, Hannibal avait tout prévu.

Les deux hommes s'étaient relevés. Leurs blessures avaient été pansées. Leurs noms avaient été effacés. Leur mort avait été officialisée.

Ils n'avaient pas fui. Ils étaient simplement partis sans se presser. Comment ? Personne ne le savait. Jack Crawford, Jimmy Price et Brian Zeller avaient envisagé toutes les théories possibles et imaginables pour le cas où, contre toute attente, ils auraient survécu… Mais aucune ne fut jamais vérifiée.

L'affaire avait été officiellement classée, l'Éventreur de Chesapeake officiellement déclaré mort. Tout comme Will Graham.

C'était bien évidemment une erreur. Trop de précipitation, trop d'allégresse liée à la chute du Dragon Rouge et à celle, aussi tangible que métaphorique, du plus grand tueur en série que les États-Unis aient jamais connu. Une allégresse légèrement atténuée par la perte de l'un des meilleurs profilers dont le FBI ait pu s'enorgueillir : Will Graham. Will Graham qui s'était approché trop près de l'abîme, et qui avait sauté.

Aujourd'hui, le FBI avait perdu son meilleur atout dans sa lutte contre le mal, l'homme qui avait, de son vivant, contribué au plus grand nombre d'arrestations décisives.

Aujourd'hui, ce même homme embrassait une nouvelle vie aux côtés de celui qu'il avait si instamment chassé.

Francis Dolarhyde, le Dragon Rouge, cet homme déséquilibré, fanatique du chef-d'œuvre de William Blake, avait été leur premier meurtre conjoint. Hannibal et lui avaient agi de concert dans une osmose totale, une compréhension quasi mystique.

Une fois le Dragon tombé, gisant entre deux ailes d'un sang presque noir dans la nuit tempétueuse, Will et Hannibal s'étaient raccrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient si près qu'un baiser ne leur aurait pas demandé le moindre effort, mais c'était trop tôt. L'instant était trop sacré. Ils savaient que le temps viendrait. Ou ne viendrait jamais.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour vous, Will. Pour nous deux. » avait dit Hannibal.

« C'est magnifique. » avait répondu Will.

Et il le pensait. Là était la raison du geste qui avait suivi. Will avait enlacé Hannibal plus intimement, Hannibal avait appuyé sa joue contre son front mouillé, leurs sangs coulant abondamment de leurs blessures et se mêlant en un élixir nouveau.

Enfin, sans même avoir à exercer la moindre pression sur le corps d'Hannibal, Will les avait tous deux fait basculer dans le vide.

Aujourd'hui, celui qui fut tantôt l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, tantôt l'Imitateur, tantôt Il Mostro, vivait aux côtés de celui qu'il avait si ardemment désiré voir éclore dans toute sa magnificence.

Et ce jour, ce mois, avait quelque chose de spécial.

Cela faisait presque un an que Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter n'existaient plus que dans le secret des deux hommes. Ils s'étaient depuis profondément rapprochés, comme soudain libérés de liens invisibles mais pourtant terriblement puissants.

Will savait qu'il n'avait plus à se mentir, qu'il pouvait laisser libre cours à cette nature profonde qu'Hannibal s'était donné tant de mal à exacerber. Hannibal savait que Will l'avait apprivoisé et il en était heureux.

Jamais, cependant, Hannibal ne s'était permis de franchir cette barrière invisible qui le séparait intimement de Will. Il s'autorisait de légers effleurements, une main qui s'attarde, un regard, un sourire… Will le laissait se complaire à ses élans tactiles, lui offrant des étreintes ou répondant aux siennes, mais jamais Hannibal ne lui força la main, et jamais Will ne chercha à obtenir plus.

Will semblait satisfait de cela alors Hannibal l'était aussi.

Ce mois était celui de décembre et les fêtes traditionnelles avaient toujours eu une grande importance aux yeux de l'empathe. Il aimait les ambiances joyeuses qui étaient leur toile de fond, il aimait ce qu'elles représentaient et ce qu'elles sous-entendaient. Il aimait être heureux et il aimait sentir les autres l'être.

Aujourd'hui et comme tous les autres jours, Hannibal voulait voir Will heureux.

Pour cela, il était prêt à faire un nombre incommensurable de concessions. La première étant de le laisser décider de l'agencement, du style et de la quantité de décorations destinées à agrémenter leur demeure. Naturellement, aux yeux d'Hannibal, pareille exubérance avait presque quelque chose de douloureux, mais elle reflétait la personnalité complexe de son ami ; Will était lumineux, son âme revêtait de multiples couleurs, plus éclatantes les unes que les autres, et sa première incursion dans son esprit l'avait ébloui.

Toutefois, Hannibal avait eu grand peine à dissimuler sa surprise lorsqu'un matin, Will lui avait mis dans les mains un rectangle bariolé d'un extrême mauvais goût. Devant son air apparemment fort circonspect, Will avait ri, de ce rire franc et joyeux qu'Hannibal affectionnait tant. Il avait ri, puis il avait souri de son air le plus moqueur.

« Cette chose affreusement kitch fait partie intégrante de ma vision de la tradition de Noël. Je te serais gré de l'accepter avec les honneurs qui lui sont dus. »

Fort amusé bien que fournissant d'impressionnants efforts pour conserver un visage impassible, Hannibal avait vaguement haussé les sourcils, puis il avait déposé l'immonde calendrier de supermarché sur le plan de travail, bien en évidence. Satisfait, Will était retourné à ses affaires et Hannibal avait noté qu'il n'en avait pas pris pour lui.

Ainsi, Will souhaitait qu'il lui en offre un. Hannibal allait le faire. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui de se rendre dans une grande surface. Alors, Hannibal avait confectionné un autre calendrier de l'avent, _conçu_ _spécialement_ _pour_ _Will_.

Sa structure en bois atteignait quarante-cinq centimètres de haut et comportait vingt-quatre cases parfaitement fonctionnelles. Les entrelacs de lierre et d'artères s'échappaient joliment du cadre pour venir emprisonner les cerfs étranges et le Wendigo famélique sculptés et dressés en son sommet. L'ensemble était peint dans un rouge profond rehaussé de vert bouteille et d'argent avec une telle finesse que l'effet changeait en fonction de l'angle où l'on se tenait.

Les chocolats qu'il contenait étaient faits du plus fin chocolat belge, soigneusement agrémenté d'ingrédients rares dont Hannibal seul avait le secret et d'épices judicieusement choisies.

L'ébahissement qui avait envahi le visage de l'empathe lorsqu'il le lui avait offert avait suffit à son bonheur. Sans jamais lui demander ce que contenaient les chocolats faits main, Will les avaient dégustés avec un plaisir non feint, non dissimulé.

S'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés, s'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait l'amour, les deux hommes n'en étaient pas moins profondément liés, irrémédiablement connectés. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les faux-semblants, pour les non-dits ou pour les « peut-être ». Ils n'avaient nul besoin de se parler pour s'exprimer et pour se comprendre.

Une seule chose manquait à leur demeure pour leur permettre de fêter dignement Noël, et Will était parti le chercher trois jours avant le réveillon.

« Je serais long. » avait-il dit à Hannibal.

Hannibal n'avait pas répondu, cela n'était pas nécessaire. Un sourire, un regard, et Will était parti.

Il était revenu trois jours plus tard.

Ou, plutôt, trois jours plus tard, Hannibal avait fait une découverte des plus exquises dans leur séjour.

Il avait toujours aimé l'inattendu, car il apportait à la vie un piquant délicieux. Et il ne niait pas que Will avait toujours su le surprendre, avec une adresse qui forçait l'admiration. Il le prouvait encore ce soir.

Au centre de la grande pièce se jouait une scène d'une beauté sépulcrale.

Une bâche tissée d'un rouge profond et moiré recouvrait judicieusement le moelleux tapis d'Orient et, en son milieu, se dressait un monument macabre à l'équilibre parfait.

Une étonnante cloche de verre qui semblait avoir été spécialement moulée dans ce but protégeait une œuvre d'une fragilité extrême, à l'image de la rose symbolisant la vie dans le célèbre conte tant de fois revisité de _La Belle et la Bête_.

Le corps congelé avait été expertement modelé, puis intelligemment agrémenté d'une multitude d'épines de métal brillantes auxquelles était suspendu un nombre harmonieux de boules de cristal d'un rouge presque noir où semblait briller un feu éternel.

L'épine dorsale apparente s'illuminait d'or.

Les yeux, d'un noir profond, étaient peuplés d'étoiles. Un firmament spectral grandiose, une première œuvre somptueuse. Sans fausse note, sans la moindre imperfection. Un chef-d'œuvre. Son premier. Le premier d'une prodigieuse liste.

Hannibal ne se retourna pas lorsqu'une main ferme mais douce enserra son épaule. Il sourit et murmura :

« C'est magnifique. »

Will laissa sa main sur son épaule et vint poser sa joue sur l'autre, effleurant celle d'Hannibal de ses cheveux bouclés qui sentaient bon l'air frais. Serein, le cannibale lui rendit son étreinte et Will souffla :

« Joyeux Noël, Hannibal. »

Les yeux rivés sur le sapin extraordinaire, son ami sourit et Will sentit ses lèvres s'étirer contre son crâne. Il sourit à son tour.

« Joyeux Noël, Will. » entendit-il.

Une pression un peu plus forte sur les côtes et les épaules, deux mains qui s'attardaient, des doigts qui s'effleuraient, Hannibal s'écarta et regarda Will de ses yeux sombres où se mouvait perpétuellement un feu fascinant. Il sourit à l'empathe qui lui libéra le passage et le laissa partir.

L'ancien psychiatre revint quelques temps plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes. Il tendit la sienne à Will qui huma le délicat arôme qui s'en dégageait.

« Merci.

― À nous ? » demanda Hannibal en levant sa tasse.

Will sourit sincèrement.

« À nous. À notre avenir, et à notre bonheur. »

Les tasses s'entrechoquèrent et ils burent avec délice.

Le Pinot Noir relevé au sang, à l'orange et au gingembre était absolument exquis. L'extraordinaire bouquet explosa sur le palais de Will et ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un désir profond, violent, doux, exclusif, tendre, entier, pérenne. Il savait depuis longtemps combien il aimait Hannibal et, aujourd'hui, il était enfin prêt à le clamer et à le proclamer.

Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir attendu, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Il savait combien Hannibal avait espéré ce moment. Lui-même l'avait espéré de toutes ses forces.

Il posa sa tasse de vin chaud et Hannibal l'imita. À peine l'avait-il lâchée que Will s'était avancé et avait scellé leurs lèvres. Le baiser, d'abord prude, léger, presque délicat, se mua en un contact plus profond. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, déversant en eux une chaleur exquisément agréable. Malgré tout, Hannibal frissonna lorsque Will posa ses paumes sur ses joues et l'attira davantage à lui ; les lèvres de l'empathe s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère quand il sentit cette délicieuse perte de contrôle. Il glissa sa langue entre les dents cannibales, goûtant l'émail meurtrier, caressant l'organe jumeau avec tendresse et gourmandise.

Le baiser ne se rompait que pour reprendre, leurs lèvres se scellant et se descellant sans cesse, leurs langues se caressant l'une l'autre dans une valse lente et voluptueuse. Will sentait le souffle chaud d'Hannibal et il inspirait son air avec un plaisir non feint qui le fit sourire. Ils se séparèrent momentanément, le temps d'échanger un regard à la fois moqueur et complice. Will entendit la question muette aussi clairement que si Hannibal l'avait formulée :

« Est-ce que tu viens de me renifler ? »

Il rit et l'embrassa à nouveau, inspirant l'odeur suave du cannibale à plein poumons, chuchotant un « Oui ! » rieur à l'instant où leurs lèvres se scellaient à nouveau. Il sentait le sourire d'Hannibal contre le sien et il se sentait bien.

Se lancer avait été ardu, mais à présent qu'il avait bondit dans les bras d'Hannibal, Will était heureux.

Les lèvres d'Hannibal contre les siennes, sa langue dansant avec la sienne, son souffle tout contre sa peau, ses mains caressant son dos, son corps contre son corps… Tout cela le rendait fou. Ses bras se levèrent pour entourer la nuque de celui qu'il aimait et dont les mains puissantes pressaient ses reins. Elles descendirent légèrement sur ses fesses, puis remontèrent en emportant son pullover et Will sentit avec délectation ses doigts de pianiste parcourir ses côtes et redessiner ses muscles. Le contact était envieux, pressant, gourmand.

Will cessa de l'embrasser et l'entraîna vers le lit. C'était la chambre la plus proche. C'était celle d'Hannibal. C'était là qu'il souhaitait le faire.

Il laissa Hannibal le défaire de son pullover et déboucler sa ceinture mais accapara son attention avant qu'il ne parvienne à le déshabiller totalement. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec fougue, Will débarrassa ses épaules baltes de la chemise de soie, promena ses mains avides sur la peau dorée qu'elle révéla, les laissa descendre jusqu'au nombril pour déboucler la ceinture, relâcher le pantalon et le laisser choir.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il entraîna Hannibal vers le lit et l'incita à s'y asseoir. Sans cesser de s'embrasser ni de se caresser, les deux hommes remontèrent sur le matelas à la recherche d'une posture plus confortable, les mains pressantes parcourant fiévreusement ces corps qu'elles découvraient.

Will était heureux. Hannibal s'offrait à lui avec la plus entière des confiances et c'était pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux. Il l'embrassa partout, goûtant de la langue chacune des zones qu'il visitait, les rendant plus érogènes encore par sa caresse brûlante, soutirant à Hannibal des soupirs délicieusement envoutants.

Hannibal était heureux. Will le parcourait avec avidité et la fougue mêlée de tendresse de ses caresses lui faisait perdre la tête. Malgré certaines horribles cicatrices qui ne s'effaceraient jamais, Will aimait ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il découvrait. Hannibal s'abandonna de plus en plus, certain de ne pouvoir rêver mieux, assuré de n'en avoir aucune envie.

Cette étreinte fut à la fois aussi belle qu'ils l'avaient rêvée et infiniment plus enchanteresse ; leurs corps unis se mouvant à l'unisson avec une ardeur exaltée, leurs âmes fondues en une seule, leurs souffles mêlés et brûlants ; gémissements hachés, avortés avant leur paroxysme. L'extase fut tout aussi somptueuse, aussi espérée qu'inattendue, aussi furieusement ressentie que conjointement exprimée, les laissant totalement désarmés, vaincus et transcendés.

Ils prirent leur temps pour reprendre leur souffle, bercés par les battements décrescendo de leurs cœurs et les vagues résiduelles d'endorphines. Le visage dans le cou d'Hannibal, Will sentait battre le sang dans sa carotide et c'était une sensation merveilleuse. Sa main reposait sur le ventre ambré et sa jambe emprisonnait celle d'Hannibal.

Les yeux clos, ils appréciaient l'instant dans toute sa mesure. Le silence n'était rompu que par le vent qui sifflait furieusement derrière les carreaux des hautes fenêtres. Parfois, le chant des vagues et celui des goélands leur parvenaient, accentuant cette impression qu'ils avaient de se trouver hors du temps.

C'était la plus belle soirée de Noël que Will ait jamais passée. La première qui fasse réellement aimer Noël à Hannibal. Will n'avait prévu aucun autre présent pour son compagnon que l'amour qu'il était désormais prêt à lui offrir. Le sapin n'en était pas un. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quelque chose d'Hannibal. Il lui avait déjà tant offert ce soir… Pourtant…

Pourtant, Hannibal affichait ce sourire mi-taquin, mi-expectatif qu'il n'arborait que lorsqu'il savait quelque chose que Will ignorait et qu'il en était hautement satisfait, tout en restant curieux de voir sa réaction. Les sourcils interrogateurs, Will leva les yeux vers lui et le sourire d'Hannibal se mua en une mimique plus agréable, quoique pas bien innocente.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Que manigances-tu ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Hannibal se tordit le cou pour lire l'heure, puis se réinstalla confortablement. Will n'avait pas bougé. Il s'impatienta et ses doigts s'agitèrent sur les pectoraux de son amant.

« Hannibal…

― J'attends quelque chose pour toi. Ce soir. »

Devant l'air incrédule de son compagnon, il sourit et passa une main chaude dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Je… Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, bredouilla Will, soudain rouge de gêne.

― Will, rétorqua aussitôt Hannibal en lui caressant la joue, tu m'as déjà fait le plus beau des cadeaux. »

L'incompréhension demeurait dans les beaux yeux bleus de l'empathe et Hannibal sourit avec tendresse et malice.

« L'homme que j'ai mandaté est particulièrement ponctuel, je te suggère d'enfiler un pantalon. »

À peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que la sonnette retentit. D'un signe de tête énigmatique, Hannibal l'invita à se lever et lui indiqua la penderie. Partagé entre la curiosité et la gêne de n'avoir mis « aucun cadeau sous le sapin » pour Hannibal, Will attrapa un pantalon de soie bleu céruléen et une chemise assortie qu'il enfila avant de gagner la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se retrouva face à un homme âgé qui dégageait une prestance presque aussi impressionnante que celle d'Hannibal. Un peu plus loin, dans l'allée, une camionnette blanche sans nom de société, ni logo attendait, moteur allumé.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Graham.

― Bonsoir…

― J'ai une livraison pour vous.

― Dois-je… dois-je signer quelque chose ? »

L'inconnu sourit et recula.

« Non, Monsieur. Simplement me dire si vous souhaitez accepter cette livraison ou non.

― Je l'accepte, dit aussitôt Will.

― Excellent. »

L'homme recula encore jusqu'à poser la main sur sa camionnette et passa à l'arrière ouvrir la double porte. Immédiatement, un chien jaillit au dehors et s'arrêta net avant de se tourner vers Will et d'aboyer en frétillant. Will n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas… Comment avait-il ?

« Winston ! »

Le berger bondit en avant. Au même instant, de nombreux autres aboiements et jappements se firent entendre et une marée mouvante de poils et de bruit se déversa hors du véhicule. Les chiens fondirent sur Will en agitant frénétiquement la queue, heureux qu'ils étaient de le revoir.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Will sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Ils étaient tous là ! Winston qui se pressait contre lui comme un fou, Buster qui caracolait sur trois pattes, surexcité, ce grand nigaud de Topper qui essayait de lui grimper dessus pour se coucher sur ses épaules malgré ses trente-cinq kilos, cette filoute de Bonnie qui lui léchait les doigts… Oscar et Max qui sautaient en rythme et la vieille Sandie qui se trémoussait avec son petit moignon de queue ! Comment… Comment ?!

« Bonjour, Monsieur, fit la voix calme de l'inconnu. Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

― Très belle nuit, Kurt, répondit Hannibal. Merci.

― Avec plaisir, Monsieur. »

Il remonta dans sa camionnette et repartit comme il était venu. Enseveli sous sa famille canine, Will riait et pleurait tout en même temps, les serrant chacun à leur tour contre lui avec amour.

« Oh mes chéris, hoqueta-t-il. Ce que je suis heureux de vous revoir !

― Joyeux Noël, mon amour. »

Le murmure d'Hannibal avait été si bas qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'entendre, pourtant, il leva vers lui des yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

« Hannibal… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant Winston faire la fête à son amant et celui-ci se baisser pour lui caresser la tête en souriant.

« Bonsoir, Winston. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

Émerveillé, Will affichait un sourire si large que ses joues lui faisaient mal.

« Hannibal… Comment… Comment as-tu… »

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase tant la joie l'étreignait. Un sourire sincère aux lèvres, Hannibal s'agenouilla pour câliner Winston et les autres chiens qui venaient le saluer.

« Kurt Weill est un homme de confiance. Nous avons mis tout cela en place il y a plusieurs années.

― Lorsque tu étais en prison ? demanda Will en se redressant.

― Avant. »

Les yeux de Will, encore embués, laissèrent à nouveau couler des larmes.

« Tu avais prévu ce moment ?

― Espéré. J'avais _espéré_ ce moment, Will. »

Le bras de Will vint enserrer sa nuque ; il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Merci, merci mon amour.

― Je t'aime, Will, répondit-il simplement.

― Oh, moi aussi je t'aime, Hannibal. Moi aussi… »

Emportés par la vague de chiens qui les renversa, ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le dos, totalement ensevelis sous les canidés joyeux. Will rit. Hannibal aussi. Ils se redressèrent tant bien que mal et Will s'aida du cou musclé de Topper. C'est alors qu'il sentit une petite cicatrice. Intrigué, il écarta les poils ras et fronça les sourcils. La main douce d'Hannibal se posa sur sa nuque dans une tendre caresse.

« Kurt est vétérinaire. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Baltimore, il a retiré les puces GPS que leur avait posé Alana. »

Devant l'air soulagé de Will, il sourit et ajouta :

« Il a pris soin de les emporter à des moments différents et suivant des méthodes différentes.

― Pour que personne ne se doute de rien… De rien d'autre qu'une funeste série noire.

― Précisément.

― C'est merveilleux. »

Ravi, Hannibal sourit de toutes ses dents et invita Will à se relever.

« Et si nous rentrions ? Afin qu'ils découvrent leur nouvelle maison ?

― Oh, oui ! Ah… et il va falloir faire… quelques courses… »

Le débit de parole de l'empathe avait considérablement chuté devant la mine malicieuse d'Hannibal.

« Tu te souviens de la porte qui n'existe pas ? »

Le visage de Will s'éclaira.

« Va l'ouvrir. » dit simplement Hannibal.

Aussi impatient que ses chiens, Will bondit à l'intérieur et se précipita vers la porte de bois massif apparemment scellée dans le mur. Comme un idiot, il n'avait jamais tenté de l'ouvrir, ni ne s'était préoccupé de vérifier la véracité des dires d'Hannibal quant à sa fonction.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit avec émerveillement une pièce aussi vaste que le salon, aménagée avec goût et le plus grand soin. Sur l'un des côtés, un poêle sécurisé diffusait une douce chaleur. Partout sur le sol étaient disposés d'imposants coussins moelleux destinés aux chiens. Sept os de différentes tailles attendaient leurs propriétaires. Pour chaque chien, des gamelles à son nom, pour chaque chien, de l'eau, des jouets… C'était un véritable paradis canin.

Une seconde petite porte au fond de la pièce donnait sur un débarras remplit à ras-bord de croquettes et de boîtes de pâté, d'os à mâcher et de friandises de toutes sortes. Au mur étaient suspendus des laisses et des manteaux chauds et imperméables adaptés à chacun des chiens.

Des étoiles plein les yeux, Will se tourna vers Hannibal, la pièce, les chiens surexcités, puis de nouveau vers Hannibal. Totalement incapable d'émettre la moindre phrase cohérente, il balbutiait et riait, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues avec abondance.

Souriant toujours et secrètement extrêmement fier d'avoir ainsi engendré le bonheur de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Hannibal l'attira à lui et le serra tout contre son cœur. Will lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte, plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente année 2019.

Au plaisir.

 _Maeglin_


End file.
